The DNA Test
by captured-stars-22
Summary: Clary and Jace have a DNA test done by Magnus. The results are not what is expected. Not the typical DNA test J/C story. One-shot, but two chapters soon anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

I heard my phone vibrate, but didn't bother to check who it was. I already knew. Jace. He had been calling all day, to tell me what we already knew. Magnus had taken DNA from both of us to tell if we were really brother and sister. As a joke, he also took DNA form Simon, Alec, and Isabelle, in order to try to lighten the mood. Jace and I knew what the test would show. We were siblings. The fact was inevitable.

Magnus was conducting the DNA tests, because he thought that mundane DNA tests weren't efficient. He had swabbed all of our cheeks, put them in these stupid little vials, and was going to call us back.

It was about 9:30, and I had been drawing since about four. I would try to draw the simplest things, but they always ended up as Jace. Oh, Jace. Beautiful, golden haired Jace. My Jace. I snapped myself back to the present. Jace is your brother, Clary. Stop it right now! You're not supposed to have fantasies about your brother! Even if he is sexy. And he loves you. Clary! I scolded myself in my head. As a sister... I really needed to stop fighting with myself in my head. Between Jace being my brother and this, I was going to go insane.

My phone beeped, telling me I had a text. I picked up my phone, and saw it was from Simon. Of course. Jace never texted. For once. Not Jace. Doesn't he realize how hard this is on me? I opened it and saw **hey clary how u holdin up i wonder what magnus will find about me mayb ill be ur bro! lol jk** . I smiled at that last part, thinking how nice that would be. Dropping my sketch book to the floor, i crawled under my soft sheets and fell asleep.

Jace POV

Damn it, Clary! Pick up! What is wrong with that girl? Clary. My Clary. I had been calling Clary all day. I finally had the results back from Magnus, but the girl wouldn't answer her phone. I HAVE to find a way to tell her. I don't care what she says. I have to find a way.

Clary POV

A tapping sound woke me up. I looked at my alarm clock. 11:46 pm. Ugh, I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to go to sleep. Stupid tapping sound. Ugh. GO AWAY! The tapping sound continued. I pulled back my comforter and slid off my bed into the freezing November air. I moved to the window, where the tapping sound was coming from. I looked through the frosted glass and saw a figure. Jace! What the hell! I opened the window, and saw Jace sitting there on the ledge. I rubbed my arms in the cold. "What the hell, Jace! Get your butt in here! What are you doing here?"

Jace POV

Hearing Clary's voice lit my soul like a flame to dry grass. I just stared at her for a minute. I was cold, but wasn't willing to show it. All I wore was a black t-shirt and jeans. But Clary noticed. She went to her closet and grabbed one of my jackets I had left there once. Slipping it over my shoulders, her fingertips brushed my shoulder, and the area blazed like fire and froze like ice. Only my Clary could create that sensation in me. Does she feel it when I touch her? Looking into her eyes, I stood and pulled her face into my hands, and kissed her. She melted into my kiss, and I relaxed my hold on her. All of the sudden, she ripped her face from mine. Startled, I dropped my hands, and reached into my back pocket. "Clary. My beautiful Clary. You have no idea." Pulling out a wad of papers, and offered them to Clary. She shook her head. "I already know what they say, Jace. I already know. Don't you know what you're being here does to me? How much it hurts?" She bowed her head as a single tear slid down her cheek. I lifted her chin and wiped the tear away. "Just read them Clary. For me." She took the papers, and slowly unfolded them. She read the contents, disbelief crossing her face, then disappearing as soon as it came. Then anger. "How could you do this to me, Jace? These aren't real! That's NOT how Magnus signs his name! How could you? How could you trick me?" She threw the papers on the ground and threw herself face-down on her bed, face in the pillow.

Clary POV

Jace sat down beside me on the bed and started running his fingers through my hair. "Clary, my dear Clary. It's not a joke. I love you. Magnus changed how he signs his name, and wanted to sign it that way on the results to show you. You know him, love." He continued running his fingers through my hair. Why. How could he do this to me? I love you, too. But you're my brother. "Go away!" I yelled, and shoved his hand away and put my face in the pillow again.

Jace POV

My hand hovered in the air above her head. I hesitated, wondering if I should continue or not. I heard a sob, and decided not to talk, just comfort. I walked to the door and pulled out my seraph blade, scrawled about the door knob, then walked back to the bed and sat. Running my fingers through her hair lit a flame in me I never knew was there. She was all the existed to me. She was my life, my love, my everything. Just Clary. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. I had never heard her cry so much. She rolled over onto her back and faced me. Red eyed, tear stained cheeks and messed up hair, she was still beautiful to me. "Clary, I'm not lying. Call Magnus if you don't believe me. I love you. I love you, Clary. Trust me." I tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear as she gazed up at me. I watched her mouth wrinkle in thought, then saw hopefulness cross Clary's beautiful face, and sighed. "Thank you. So you believe me?" "You can't lie. You're a Shadowhunter. And you wouldn't. Especially to me. I love you too, Jace. I always have. And always will. Forever." She looked into my eyes, and I wouldn't have been surprised if she could look into my soul. Her emerald eyes could hold me in their gaze forever. And now, they could. I laughed. Luckily, I had remembered to scratch a silence rune about Clary's door handle, or Jocelyn and Luke would have woken.

My angel covered my mouth with her palm, looking towards the door expectantly. When no one entered, I nibbled her hand softly, and she pulled it away, startled. She looked at me, holding my gaze, and I had to laugh. I couldn't believe the results Magnus had come up with. No one expected it. She looked at me questioningly, and I just laughed harder and fell back on the bed, unable to say a serious sentence. As I laughed, Clary lay beside me, staring at me with a confused look in her eyes. "You'll never believe me!" I said between laughs. "Tell me, Jace Wayland, or I'll never kiss you again." She grabbed a handful of my shirt in her little fist while saying this. I stopped laughing. "It's Simon." I said, finally serious. Her look of amusement turned to worry. "What's wrong with Simon? Is he hurt? Why were you laughing? He could be dying!" She started to rise, but I pulled her back down. "What are you doing? We have to go help him!" "No we don't," I said, " cause he's fine. He's also your.." I stopped, because I couldn't control my laughter.

"My what?" she yelped. "You're not serious, are you?" I looked at her face, a look of astonishment on hers. "No. No, no no no no. This is what I wished for, but it cant be true. No. Stuff like this doesn't happen to me. No. No no no." "Yes, love. It does, now." I said, still laughing. "I DATED my BROTHER? For real?" Her emerald eyes got huge, and she let go of the fistful of my shirt. She fell back on her pillow. I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny. First, she thinks she dated her brother, being me. Now, it Simon, and it's real! That's good. That's really good. Priceless. A slap on the chest broke my thoughts. "Ow!" I said. That time did hurt. "What was that for?" I looked over at Clary, and as I did so, she pulled me into a kiss. Pouring out her love for me in that one kiss, I swear I saw fireworks. I kissed her back the same way, full of love, kindness, and understanding. She broke away for air and turned and curled into me, under my arm. I pulled the covers up over us, and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her in closer to me, and fell asleep.

Waking to Clary's sleeping face was like not waking at all. I felt like I was in a dream. A small smile playing across her lips, I pulled her in close to me and closed my eyes. I felt her stir in my arms, but didn't open my eyes again.

Clary POV

The sun played across Jace's perfect features as I woke. I knew he was awake; he pulled me in closer, and I smiled. I snuggled under his chin, and felt him kiss the top of my head gently. "Morning, sunshine." "Me?" She asked. "Go look in a mirror and say that again." He started to pull back the sheets to go to my mirror, but I tightened my arms around his waist, a determined look on my face. " You're not leaving me," I said, "ever again. You're mine." "Of course," he replied. "Always. And you are mine." he looked at my lips, and pulled the covers back over himself, lying on his back with his arm around my middle. "My Clary," he said, tasting how it rolled off his tongue and lips. "My Jace," I sighed, and rested my head on his chest. I played with his shirt, a bad habit I had. Noticing, Jace pulled off his shirt. "That's a very bad habit you have, so I'm going to prevent it." "Does that mean, if i play with your jeans, those will go away too?" I asked, a sly grin covering my face. "Not right now. Luke, Jocelyn. Maybe later. In fact, they'll be knocking soon for you to come to breakfast soon." "Crap." I said, not moving to kick him out. "They're coming," I said.

Jace POV

"Mmm." I groaned. "You go. They can't see me." "You'll be here when I get back?" She asked, hopefully. "Yes, love, I will," I said, just as the knock on the door came. "Clary, time for breakfast," we heard Luke say through the door. "Your mother made waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, your favorite." I looked at Clary with that one-raised-eyebrow thing that bugs her so much because she can't do it. She swatted at me, but I caught her wrist. "Be right there, Luke." "Go eat, and take your time. I still have to go get my own breakfast. I'll be here when you get back." She started to leave, and when she got to the door, I said, "And Clary, I love you." She opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her, but not without whispering " I love you, too".

I pulled my shirt on, jumping out Clary's window into the cold air. She jogged to Taki's for a quick breakfast or sweet potato fries and a Coke, then slapped some money down onto the table, waved to Kaelie, and took off back to Clary's. Reaching her front yard, I didn't slow my pace and jumped to the tree, climbing up and swinging into her room and onto the bed.

I heard Clary open the door, but didn't make a move to get up. I feigned sleep, hoping she would fall for my act. I figured she wouldn't, observant one, seeing as my breathing was too heavy from running to be sleeping. She came over and sat on the bed next to me. As if reading her thoughts, I said, " No, it was not made by Isabelle. It was made by Taki's." Which induced her to peals of laughter, and she fell over. I kissed her gently and felt her smile on my lips. She pulled away from me, and snuggled under my chin, and I rested my hand in the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. I heard a muffled voice come form my shirt, inaudible. I looked down at her, and said, "What did you say?" "I said, we should go somewhere." I thought about this a minute, while absently running my fingers through her hair. "You want to go to Grand Central Park?" "Mmm... That could be nice." I heard from the ball of red hair on my shirt we called Clary.

Clary POV

I didn't care where we went, as long as I was with him. It felt like a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders, knowing that I had him, and he wasn't my brother. He loved me, and that was all that mattered. We walked along the path in Grand Central Park. Spring was well on it's way, and the apple trees were already starting to blossom. We walked in silence for a while, and I took the time to replay the previous day's events back to myself. I was sure jace was ding the same - either that or scouting the place out for demons. He seemed awfully tense and hot, so I looked around me at the beautiful park. A tall pale person in a gamin tee and faded, ripped, blue jeans was ahead of us. Wait, a minute, is that? I broke my grip on Jace's hand and ran to Simon, jumping up to hug his tall frame.

Jace POV

Simon. Of course. Jace, he's he real brother. Don't be jealous. But I couldn't help it. MY Clary was giving her attention to Simon. I finally had Clary back, and Simon came to steal her. As I approached the talking figures, i overheard what they were saying. "..you heard?" "Yeah, Magnus called me last night to tell me. It's probably a good thing I got over you, cause it'd be weird being in love with my sister. Maybe that's why it never worked." Simon put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Clary jumped up and hugged him. He hugged her back, but a sibling hug, not and lover's hug. I got jealous. Not that I'd admit it.

Simon POV

I couldn't believe it. Clary was actually my sister. So, I lied to her in the park. I wasn't entirely over her. What did she see in him? Why couldn't she love me that way she loved him? The way I loved her. We had always joked about us being siblings when we were young, but I never thought it could be real. Ever. After my encounter with Clary and Jace, I went home. I couldn't stand thinking about her, especially now, with the news and all. Yea, I was happy that Clary was my sister now, but I couldn't bury those feelings for her. Now I knew how Jace felt. Awful.

Jace POV

I could tell he still loved her more than just a sister. I could see it in his eyes, and how uncomfortable he was. And the way he still hates me. I could tell her thought he now knew how I felt when Val... well, then. But he doesn't. He never will. He doesn't love Clary as I do. Simon went to leave, his hands still in his pockets, so Clary and I walked back to the Institute, fooling around. Well, I was walking. She attacked me so I slung her over my shoulder while she pounded on my back, trying to get me to release her. A couple of times, a let her 'slip', so she'd fall a few inches and freak out. 'Oh, Clary... What are we going to do with you?" I said, in a jokingly exasperated voice.

We reached the Institute, and I still didn't put th petite redhead down, but instead walked right through the doors, into the elevator, and into my bedroom. Finally, I set Clary down on the bed. I could tell she was peeved, but still ecstatic, as she lay back on my bed and stared at my monk-like room. A bed, closet, bathroom, and nightstand that held a picture of us last fall in Idris and my stele. The photo held the most color in my entire room. She had the same picture in her room on her nightstand, but hers wasn't in a frame. It was worn and wrinkled, as I had caught her multiple times sleeping with it when I was her 'brother'.


	2. Author's Note  Please Read!

Okay, I really hate Author's Notes, but this is seemingly necessary. To all my NICE reviewers, Thanks so much!

** Malpaljones thanks! I will try to write again soon.

** bon jovi is not a crayon, one, get an account. I only keep anon. reviews because its courtesy. And to you as well as JustAPoisonApple, SUCK IT UP! This is my story, not yours. I will do it in whatever POV I choose. I was trying to portray both sides of this story, so it's EASIER to understand. You can't understand, either learn to, or don't read! I didn't force you to! I am my own beta, I don't need or want one. My grammar and punctuation is fine, and that's really all a beta does. POV is fine.

** PriceX3Jayme, why can Jace not put his shirt back on in that time frame? Thanks though, I didn't notice that. I'll change it, if you wish. And yes, I know they can't lie, I was just throwing a spin on it like before.

** Immortal42, I will try to put some more Simon in it, for you. I'll even put your name in it. PM me or something, and I'll ad you in as his girl or something, if you want. The new Maia. =]

For those of you that will continue reading, I will try to post the next chapter by the end of the week. It's Thanksgiving tomorrow, so I cannot guarantee it, but I will try.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, other than the bashers. =] Loves! -A


End file.
